The New Devilman Armageddon!
by jboy44
Summary: Sequel to The new Devilman Akihisa Rise of the Armies! Akihisa Aka Devilman, the half demon warrior made by Amon fusing with a human as set the stage. He gathered his Army of half demons with his Bride Yuuko by his side. The Bell of Armageddon now rings, The war against Satan is here! the battle between devilmen and demons for the fate of the world is underway!


It a been a few Months Later Yuuko was happily walking home looking at the ring of King Solomon.

She Smiled at her engagement ring, "Dam it I'm so fucking happy Got devilman army all set up, getting married soon, and soon after that going to kill a gender grey area of a fallen angel, Along side my beast of a hubby to bee! I could just fucking sing!"

Minami and Himeji then walked out and said, " Hold the Disney princess act!"

Minami growled, " You took Akihisa from us!"

Himeji pulled out a bad and in a calm voice said, " As such you shall pay!"

She then charged only for Akihisa to walk up Morph his Teeth in to his devilman teeth and bite the bat making it shatter into splinters!

Himeji and Minami blinked looked at each other and ran away screaming in terror.

Akihisa whipped his mouth, " Bitches! Also Yuuko if the memories form Amon are right we can expect Demons be in control of the worlds governments by now."

Yuuko rolled her eyes, " If they launch a Nuclear strike on everone to kll the humans before I get married I'm killing Satan myself! "

Then they saw a missile in the air.

Yuuko growled and in rage morphed into her devilman form, " I WILL MURDER YOU SATAN WITH ALL MY HATE AS A BRIDEZILLA WHO"S WEDDING YOU RUINED!"

Akihisa then morphed into devilman looked at Yuuko, " Well I'm turned on."

The missile then hit making a mushroom cloud.

From the ground Devilman, And Yuuko popped up.

Yuuko growled, " first my wedding now my hair, Hone please rip Satan's wings up and shove it up his ass!"

Devilman nodded yes, " Yes my love, now come on let's go see who made it by becoming devilmen at the last second."

As Devilman and Akihisa moved he yelled out, " hello guys It's me Akihisa."

Yuuko then said, " and me Yuuko."

They then saw Ice and saw what looked like a blue light blue skinned Hideyoshi with white hair. In a shirt that left his midriff showing made of ice, Gloves made of ice Boats made of ice, and ice short shorts, with a snowflake looking thing on his back. " All my hate goes out to Satan."

Yuuko blinked and growled , " Hideyoshi dear brother, HOW DARE YOU BE CUTER THEN ME!"

Hideyoshi was crying his tears turning into ice cubes, " I can't help being the pretty one! I can't I swear sis! I swear on humanity's grave!"

Akihsia crossed his arms and said, " Too soon man! "

He then heard crying and Akihsia followed it and saw what looked like Hazuki her outfit ripped on her head was a red demon fused to it, IT looked like it had two round mouths next to each other yellow eyes on top of it's head.

The red colored also had white horns or ears and six tentacles coming off the side.

Hazuki was crying a black ring around one of her eyes connected to the thing on her head, she then saw Devilman and cried more and backed away in fear.

Devilman then reached for her, " It's ok Hazuki, It's me Akihisa.." Akihisa began to cry.

Hazuki sniffed with tears in her eyes. ' Baka Oni-san?" She then leaped into Devilman's arms and cried, " Oni-san I want to go home!"

Akihsia held her and cried, " We all do, but can't This is Satan's victory but it won't last! I promise Hazuki, We will Avenge everyone! We will Avenge humanity!"

Devilman Despereaux aka Kubo then showed up, " Akihsia, I mean DEVILMAN PRIME SR.!

Devilman turned while still holding the crying Hazuki and said, " At ease Solider!"

Kubo then said, "I hate to interrupt this but we have gathered up all the new devilmen We need our leader."

Yuuko then took Hazuki and said. " You go do what you are destined to do Hone. "

Devilman then flow to the top of a damaged building with an horde of devilmen looking at him, " Listen I am Akihisa yoshii Devilman Prime! I know you're scared, Sad and angry, But Satan is coming! And Angel's aren't coming to help."

The Devilmen well the new ones gasped.

Devilman then looked down and whistled to get everyone's focus back on him. " As I was saying, Satan and his army are coming, coming to kill us the Devilman, beings half human half demon. We are all that's left of humanity! So I give you all a choice Stand with me in the coming war for this grave stone of a planet! Or run hide and let what is left of humanity die handing the planet over to the Fallen Angel Satan? "

Devilman then held out his hand, " Where do you stand with the ashes of man kind or with Satan!"

The Devilmen all cheered and Akihisa smiled.

Hideyoshi blinked in Shocked, " Sense when was he a public speaker."

Kubo then said, " well cutie I guess it comes with the demon half. "

Hideyoshi blushed making his face look purple thanks to the red blue and his blue skin mixing, he then began playing with his fingers, " Thanks and when did you get so cute."

A few moments passed but then Kubo's face plate opened revealing a bug like mouth with witch he kissed Hideyoshi with.

Hideyoshi returned it and it was a gross kiss simple to de with the fact kubo has a bug mouth!

Yuuko covered Hazuki's eyes and said. " Take that else where there are kids around. And….did I just see Tongue….I did…Wait there are three! How witch one has the second tongue Kubo or my twin? Do I even want to know? "

One random devilman who looked like a large cat creature with a second set of eyes on his chest then said. " So this is how the world ends, No golden gates, No heavenly songs, Just demons vs half demons. My mother was dead ass wrong about the worlds end."

Few months later a lot happened.

The continents of the world all came back together forming a new Pangaea, so the battle field, for this war, for control of the gravestone of a planet would be the whole world.

In the middle of the wasteland of grey sand, and fallen cities, that kind of looked like the ruins of New York.

Devilman stood before his army as he saw Satan and the angel and his demonic horde army.

The angel's looks made it so you couldn't tell if he was male of female like Hideyoshi, the fallen angel still head golden hair, golden wingsi n place of ears.

Six golden wings on his back and a pair on his or her ankles. The angle was dressed in a golden armor plate that left most of his midriff showing , and a white sideless skirt held up by a golden belt.

Satan then spoke, " So Devilman We meet for our final duel, With the False god dead, this is the Final time loop, our final battle, for the who's side will win, I offer you this one chance join me, and we can rule this world together no battle, no more blood shed, just peace."

Devilman said, " why would I side with a being who is technically both male and female, who killed my family, most of my bride to be's Family, and pretty much everyone I ever fucking cared about!"

Hideyoshi blinked and said, " So this is what it's like for other people to look at me. It's confusing as hell! I'm so sorry everyone."

Satan then coughed, " While I'm always happy to meet a fellow hermaphrodite, We have a war for control to get on to so As your leader turned my offer down, CHARGE!"

The two armies charged, as their leaders took to the air.

Satan holding out his hands and firing golden energy blasts from it, " I won this duels many time before Akira you can not win!"

Devilman flow past the blast and said. " one Akira was my sister, I am Akihisa! Two I'm not the same Devilman you be fighting bitch and or Bastard!"

Devilman then flow behind Satan and kicked him in the crotch.

Santa fell over out of the air holding it, Then Devilman appeared and kicked the fallen angel higher into the air with a spin kick.

Ocne Satan was high enough devilman Grabbed two of the angel's right wings and said. " I fight fucking dirty!" Devilman then ripped the wings off making Satan scream!

Satan then fell to the ground through a skyscraper's ruins where Devilman flow down retracting his own wings to face the truly fallen angel.

Satan got off the ground holding his right arm. " Akira would never fight like this!" He then held out his left arm trying to fire another blast.

Akihsia side stepped the blast and said, " And I told you I'm Not Akira! I have his memories through my merge with Amon. Akira knew you where smarter and could removing his fighting style and counter it, So not wanting to lose and doom humanity He used a spell to stop himself from being Reincarnated, so a New Devilman could take his place for this final battle!"

Akihsia then appeared behind Satan through speed grabbed the Angel's left arm and putt a foot on Satan's back, "you look attached to this!" Devilman then ripped the arm off loving the bloody scream of pain that came from Satan's throat.

Satan's blood gushed all over Akihsia making his white skin appear red, as he used Satan's arm as a club to fight Satan out in to the battle field where the demons saw their leader.

Devilman then summoned his wings and flow at Satan at high speed and forced the angel's mouth opened and Devilman breathed fire down Satan's throat killing the fallen angel by burning it's insides Alive.

Devilman dropped Satan's Corpse. Satan the Fallen angel killer of humanity, demon king, was no more finally killed once and for all by Devilman.

Akihisa then turned and roared to the battle, and the Devilmen roared back and charged at the demons.

Satan's death was a rallying point for the battle, The Devilmen used it to boost their moral improving their fighting abilities.

The Demons roared in rage and charged blindly, Demons couldn't reason, that was a skill that belonged to humans, With our their leader the demons now fought in blind rage making them easy to kill.

With in minutes the Devilman killed the last Demon.

The Devilman Cheered having won the day!

Yuuko hugged Akihsia and smiled, " Akihsia we did it! We beat Satan!"

Akihisa aka Devilman rapped his arms around Yuuko and kissed her before saying, " Yes now we burry those of us who died in the battle and begin rebuilding.

Kubo then pulled out a flag, it was red with Devilman's face and he planted it with Hideyoshi's help.

Kubo then held his hand over his heart, " as Second in command I plant this flag in honor of all those who died, Human and Devilman Alike. May we learn from the past mistake of humanity to not repeat them as we rebuild. We are Devilmen! Not Demons, Not humans, something in-between. Let us name our new home…"

Before Kubo could Finish Akihisa said. " Grimoire! The city of devilmen. But rest assured my people your families along with all humans who are no more will not be forgotten for as long as we devilmen live so does humanity!"

The Devilman cheered.

Hazuki smiled happily and said. "Rest in peace big sister. I promise I'll remember you mommy and daddy."

A Few months later Hideyoshi was with a doctor devilman who looked kind of like a classic kappa in a doctor's coat.

Hideyoshi's eyes where widened, " what do you mean I'm pregnant I'm a boy!"

The Kappa laughed, " Silly Hideyoshi your not a boy, your demon half is an ice maiden an all female race, As such you are part male part female, and have both female and male reproductive capability."

Hideyoshi blinked in shock, unable to form a sentence, and just made dumb founded sounds.

Yuuko then walked in roaring, " Now you can't even let me be pregnant with out stealing the spot light…Wait…. This means I have a sister… Kind of…YAY!" She the nhugged Hideyoshi. " I hope we go into labor at the same time sis!"

Hideyoshi was crying ice cubes. " Why me!"

The Kappa then said. " Can you two ladies, Well one lady, one half lady move along please I'm the only doctor left on the planet I'm pretty busy."

Yuuko then pulled Hideyoshi, " you heard the turtle Sister."

Kubo was out side the door stunned, " me and Hideyoshi….having a baby…I'll name the child Yoshimitsu if it's a boy after my little brother who died, or Benohime after my mother if it's a girl!"

Kubo then left with a smile after Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi was crying, " HOW IS IT EVEN GOING TO COME OUT!?"

The kappa doctor then said, " If your lucky belly button!"

Hideyoshi then screamed louder.

Kubo then said. " Calm down dare stress isn't good for the baby."

Hideyoshi just cried ice cubes, " Can we move on now?"

Yuuko then left them and walked through the streets of the still mostly in ruin repaired city, and walked to what was once a governor's mansion, now her and her husband Akihisa's home.

For you see now Akihisa has become the Devilmen's leader, and king.

She saw her husband looking at an old picture form their the middle of their second year of high school taken after the second summoner Test war against class A.

Yuuko hugged her husband from behind. " I miss everyone too dear, but I have some news that will make your day, I'm Pregnant."

Akihsia aka Devilman then turned around held Yuuko tight and kissed her.

Yuuko smiled.

Humanity may be gone, But They still live on In the memories and souls of the Devilmen, who killed the demon horde and Satan in humanities memory.

Things will never be the same, but Life is returning to the world, and it will learn form the mistakes of both the demons and humans.

Out side in the wasteland it began to rain as a green plant came up, A sight of hope for the future post Armageddon.

The world would recover, The tale of the war forever told, As with the tale of humanity both the good and the evil, all be judged accordingly.

THE END!


End file.
